Can You Feel the Things I Feel?
by Jungle Spirit
Summary: A nice little Tarzan fic about Tarzan & Jane's Wedding Day. Jane has concerns about the dress, Tarzan isn't that sure how the ceremony is supposed to go, and Terk just won't stop teasing! Who will be the Best Man? Maid of Honour? Please R/R.
1. Part I

Can You Feel the Things I Feel?  
  
Jane Porter bit her lip nervously as she stared out into the blazing sun, the hot, humid air causing her to feel rather light- headed. Her heart began to pound, and she suddenly felt as if someone had put her life on fast forward. 'Everything is happening so fast.' She realised, wringing her hands from her fret. 'It's today. Today's the big day. But...I'm so anxious...'  
  
The ceremonial day had finally arrived. The day that the gorilla clan had been getting excited over now for weeks, the day when Jane knew her father would be prancing up and down as if England had won the cricket finals, the day when Terk would get out of hand, pretending to have things in her eye when she really didn't, and the day when Jane knew that she would be the happiest woman in the world.  
  
Tarzan and Jane's wedding day.  
  
At the moment, Jane was waiting for her father, Professor Porter, to emerge from the other room in the tree house, where he was supposedly meant to be adding finishing touches to her dress. 'The dress...' Jane thought, with a small touch of dread. 'It certainly won't look anything like the wedding garments back in London. I hope it looks all right...'  
  
She chewed on her lower lip again, remembering how she had spent these last few days sewing it all together. She didn't really see that much of it. She had told herself that she didn't want to look at it properly until the big day. 'That's what Mother did.' She kept telling herself. 'And she looked so beautiful.'  
  
"Daddy?" she asked for the ninth time. "Are you finished?"  
  
"Not yet, Jane dear!" he called back, sounding as if he was struggling with something. "I just need to add the final touch to this-whoa!" From inside the other room came a loud thump, and the sound of something falling over with a crash.  
  
"I'm all right!"  
  
"Daddy-what are you doing in there?!" Jane demanded, fear clouding her thoughts and expression. She rose from her chair and took a few cautious steps. "Do you need any help?" her curious voice questioned.  
  
"No-no-no, I can manage quite all right...just tripped on the material, you know...but you might want to get that fruit bowl fixed-ah ha! No need to fret, Janey! It's done!"  
  
"Really?!" Jane squealed, and her heart began to race again. She felt like a small girl at Christmas, and she found herself speaking rather shrilly with excitement. "Can I see it?" she pleaded, trying to peep around the corner into the next room.  
  
"Cover your eyes!" the professor called back playfully.  
  
Jane gave a small giggle and placed her palms over her closed eyelids, waiting impatiently for her father to bring it out. "All right! They're closed! Now can I see it?"  
  
She heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the boarded floor, and she could barely contain her anticipation. She found her heart in her throat; half from seeing what it would look like, and half seeing what she would look like wearing it. 'What if it doesn't suit me?' She wondered worriedly, beginning to think if her heart would soar with amazement at the sight of the garment, or it would sink.  
  
"Go on, Jane. You can open your eyes now!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jane uncovered her lids, her eyes still tightly closed. Then, one by one, she opened her sapphire eyes to stare at the sight that befell before her.  
  
She felt her eyes widen in surprise, her face lighting up as a pretty smile formed on her ruby lips. "Ohhh...Daddy." She breathed, placing both hands over her chest, her cheeks burning bright. "It's beautiful."  
  
The dress was made of pure white parachute silk, discovered by her father whom had kept it for as long as he could remember for no such reason. It was fitted as a tightly strapless corset, which would come up over her bust, revealing her pale shoulders. The veil was long and it dragged itself across the ground. Jane found herself in tears.  
  
"Oh, Daddy. It's lovely." Jane wept, her lips beaming into a smile. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Oh, I do hope Tarzan will like it."  
  
Her father grinned smugly at her. "He will like it." He declared. "After all, the boy's getting married! He's very fortunate. He'll be wed to the most ravishing young woman in the whole of Britannia."  
  
Jane could feel her cheeks go hot as she stared at her twiddling fingers. "And I'm marrying the most wonderful man in the whole world." She whispered, almost to herself. "I wonder if he's as nervous as I am."  
  
"Oh, no-not Tarzan!" Laughed the professor. "That boy has nerves of solid steel! He wouldn't be so worked up over something like this!"  
  
******************************  
  
"Terk! Stop it!" Tarzan shouted, half angry, half uneasily. He kicked the female gorilla off him, giving her a firm frown. "I don't have the time!"  
  
"Not even for wrestling?!" Terk argued, seeing Tarzan pull a few leaves out of his brown dreadlocks. "C'mon, Mr. Killjoy-this sorta thing never bothered ya before! What's eating ya, huh?!"  
  
Tarzan glared at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Terk grumbled sarcastically. "It's because you're getting marrieeedddd...ya gonna be in luuurrrvvveee...you're gonna be doing all of that mushy gushy stuff like a sap!" The teasing never seemed to come to an end. Terk had been jeering Tarzan about this day since he first proposed to Jane. The she- gorilla was especially fond of this new game - make her friend feel as uncomfortable as possible.  
  
Tarzan rolled his green-blue eyes. "I don't see why you have to keep going on about it." He grumbled, flashing Terk a very dirty look. "Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
"Nope. It's fun making ya squirm..."  
  
"Maybe for you."  
  
"When's it happenin', anyways?" Terk demanded, now feeling slightly inquisitive. She crossed her arms as she stared quizzically at the ape-man. "And how longs it gonna go on for? Are ya just gonna say; 'Yep!' and then that's it?"  
  
Tarzan shrugged, a curious look now coming across his handsome face as his brows narrowed in thought. "I don't know." He confessed, seeming to be thinking about it for the first time in a while. "But Jane says that it shouldn't matter how long it is."  
  
All at once, Terk began to flutter her lashes mockingly, due to the last few words her friend had just uttered. "Ohhh...Jane says..." she teased, ignoring Tarzan's scowl.  
  
"Don't." he growled, giving her a playful shove, which forced her to stop her humiliating gestures. "I'm just telling you what she told me."  
  
"Ya always goin' on about her!" Terk chuckled, returning back to a very fake, dry smile. "You're in luuurrrrvvvvveeee...Oh, Jane, you're so beautiful...tell me more about England...I luuurrrvvveee you..."  
  
This was too much for Tarzan. With a mischievous grimace and a playful snarl, he leapt onto the female gorilla's back, pinning her to the ground with his knuckles.  
  
"I do not say that!" he laughed, pretending to look furious.  
  
"Yeah, ya do!" Terk spat back, attempting to arise from the mossy floor but finding it difficult, due to the pressure that was holding her down. "Ya always do, luurrrvvvveerrr boy!"  
  
"Take that back, Terkina!"  
  
The final taunt seemed to give Terk newly found strength. She rolled under her friend, wormed out of his tight grasp and, grabbing him by the back of the neck, shoved him face first into the dirt.  
  
"Fun-ny, wise guy! Look where wisecracks get ya, huh?!"  
  
Sitting up from the floor, Tarzan gave her a pathetic look. "Then why were you doing it?" Terk noticed that he was somehow getting the impression not to smile. "Terk! Now look what you've done! You've got me all muddy!"  
  
"New look for ya." Terk shot back gleefully, flashing him a cheeky grin.  
  
Throwing her a friendly glare, Tarzan brushed some of the dry mud from his face, Terk sniggering the whole time.  
  
"Aren't ya supposed to be gettin' ready?" Terk suggested. "When does the big event start?"  
  
"I don't know." Tarzan confessed, shaking a few remaining leaves from his hair. "But I'd better go to the tree house and start getting ready. The professor said he wanted me to be...erm...punc- tu-al, or something."  
  
Terk raised her eyebrows. "Hey, ya got me."  
  
As Tarzan began to make his way over, he could hear Terk calling after him.  
  
"Hey! Sap-boy! Better get a move on! Ya wanna be punchtwowool!"  
  
Tarzan just rolled his eyes. 


	2. Part II

Kala stared upward at the closed in canopies surrounding the jungle sky, enveloping it in a lampshade of green, dappled light escaping down and shedding beams of gold across the jungle floor.  
  
She had managed to slip away from the group for a while, having found their business too exaggerating...and rather annoying, to be honest. They were all talking about the same thing, which seemed to have been the greatest topic to discuss in the colony since...she couldn't remember when.  
  
Everyone was talking about their group's newest leader following Kerchak, Tarzan, was finally mating with his human love. They were all discussing it of course, although sometimes with not the best of extent. In fact, that was one of the reasons why she had wished to escape from the bubbly gossip that was travelling from ear to ear. She had managed to catch a couple of words being said just before she had left;  
  
"And I hear it's the big day today!" She had heard Momka exclaim to her group of friends, who, at the adult stage in a gorilla's life, could never get rid of the disapproving habit of giggling and squeaking like a newborn balu.  
  
"I know. Everyone's expected to show up." Now Kala heard Teeka's voice, Momka's oldest friend, reply back in a somewhat excited voice.  
  
"Why do we have to go, though?" came Kina's puzzled tone. "It's not like it's our mating ritual or anything...I thought those things had to be private! You know, like in secret. Why does the whole group have to turn up?"  
  
"Beats me." Teeka groaned. "Maybe it's something to do with Jane's En-go-loish culture, or something. You know, what they do back home."  
  
"What?" Momka giggled, sounding extremely amused. "You mean like, when people are actually watching you?! But that's so unladylike!"  
  
"Exactly." Teeka continued, her attitude now sounding rather suspicious and a little spiteful in its words. "I don't know what Tarzan's getting himself into, really. I mean, mating a human who runs her life in a different way than we do? What's with that?"  
  
"Well, he does love her, you know." Kina put in, sighing slowly as if she had already explained this for the tenth time. "If you really care about someone, you shouldn't really-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we've all heard the pep talk a kajillion times before!" Momka interrupted, her bossy sentences bringing the little group of females to a hush. "We all know that stuff, Kina...but how does he know that he's doing the right thing? I mean, Jane's a freak! They won't last very long, if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah, me neither." Teeka agreed. "He really has to be so picky, that guy. Picking that human out of everyone he could have had. They'll end up being so confused over one another in a few weeks, then it will all be finished before it even began! Tarzan deserves better, in my opinion."  
  
"I suppose." Kina eventually consented, although sounding slightly reluctant. "They probably will end up fighting a lot..."  
  
"And screaming..." put in Momka.  
  
"Let's face it, girls." Teeka concluded triumphantly. "Tarzan's future is on the rocks thanks to that Jane."  
  
Kala had heard enough. She didn't really feel like eavesdropping to boisterous she-apes all morning, which really didn't have anything that was any of their business to talk about. But of course, it was more or less the shame that made Kala turn and walk away.  
  
She had thought the exact same things when she first found out about Tarzan and his visits to see Jane. How she had been so objective towards it, and had never even given him a chance to tell her all about it. Most of the influence of this matter was on the shoulders of Kerchak, of course, but she actually blamed herself now for believing it too...for a while.  
  
Ever since that Jane had come to live in the jungle with Tarzan, it was like Kala had just inherited the daughter that she never had. She had grown quite attached to the young, polite, slightly clumsy Jane Porter, ever since she had rescued her from the clutches of one of those cages; she had felt a close bond form between her and Tarzan's friend. One that she couldn't ignore.  
  
And now, she was joining her life with her son, remaining there with him in the jungle for the rest of her life. Kala hoped that they would each treat another with the love and encouragement that couples should give one another. She didn't really heed what anyone else said...in her opinion, Tarzan and Jane were perfect for one another, and were meant to be together.  
  
"Hey! Sap-boy! Better get a move on! Ya wanna be punchtwowool!"  
  
Kala halted in her steps at the sound of the distant cry that escaped from the bushes behind her. She sighed in a quite exaggerated tone as she recognised whom the hollering had come from. Her niece Terkina.  
  
'But who was she talking to?' Kala wondered, her brows knitting together in confusion. However, her question was immediately answered for her, as the bushes were pushed apart, and a figure ran through them, seeming as if they were in a hurry to get somewhere.  
  
"Tarzan!" Kala greeted, stopping in her tracks waiting to talk to him. "Good morning! Where are you rushing off to?" She made it so that Tarzan would have to stop and talk to her, as she was blocking his way with that concerned but demanding look that mothers often give their children.  
  
Understanding this, Tarzan brought his dashing to a stop, looking slightly impatient at having made to wait.  
  
"Can't stay long..." he seemed to blabber out, itching to get on his way again. "I've got to be punchtwowool! I can't-"  
  
"Calm down, Tarzan." Kala instructed, rolling her brown eyes. "You're hard enough to understand sometimes when you're not frantic. Now. Where are you going to be...well, whatever you called it."  
  
"I think it might mean...'On time'." Tarzan pointed out, still looking rather nervous. "The professor told me that I had to be at the treehouse as soon as possible, because he was going to help me get ready...ready for-"  
  
"Your special day?" Kala finished smugly.  
  
Tarzan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes. How did you know-?"  
  
"Mothers know too many things for their own good. It's a habit."  
  
Tarzan sighed slowly, a puzzled expression crossing his features. "It must be."  
  
"Everyone's talking about it." Kala told him, her voice subdued at the thought of what she had just heard from the group of females. "In more ways than one."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tarzan inquired, cocking his head to one side as his eyebrows closed together in misunderstanding.  
  
"Well..." Kala sighed, not really wishing to say this, but figured it was for the better. "Some of the group feel that you're making a mistake, spending the rest of our life with Jane. They feel...that..."  
  
"She's different." Broke in Tarzan, this time with a certain tone of anger hidden in his low voice.  
  
Kala shook her head slowly. She knew that Tarzan was easily manipulated by the fact that someone was called different, or strange. Most of his past was spent struggling to overcome the pain of that. Kala knew that he didn't want Jane to go through what he had been through.  
  
"You and I both know that that doesn't matter, Tarzan." She spoke up, her voice calm and relaxed. "Everyone should know that by now."  
  
"Well, why don't they?!" Tarzan asked loudly, a frown beginning to form.  
  
Kala spoke to him sternly, but keeping her voice mellow and understanding, doing her best to get the message through. "All that matters is that you love Jane." She answered. "You shouldn't listen to what anyone else might say."  
  
Tarzan nodded slowly, his frown fading from his forehead. "I know."  
  
"Now, go on." Kala smiled, standing aside for him. "You'd better go. You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
Tarzan grinned. "All right. Goodbye, Mother...and thank you." And with that, he continued on his way towards the treehouse, where Professor Porter lay waiting for him. 


End file.
